The Frog and the Worm
by marlenect
Summary: A little story of Kurt and Todd getting together. Slash, Yaoi, Kodd. Also may contain other pairs like Lance and Kitty and Scott and Jean. but dont no yet. lets see where this take us shall we :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own any of these awesome fellas and they all belong to MARVEL

A/N: So this is my first Fanfiction/ story ever. Please tell me what im doing wrong

Nightcrawler and Toad were having their usual bout while the other X-Men were fighting. Jean against Wanda, Scott against Lance and the leftovers usually finding someone to pair up with. But for some reason Kurt and Todd always got pitted together. This time they where fighting in the woods just outside Bayville, about something between Scott and Lance. In this environment Kurt felt at home and free. Years of wanting to be an acrobat and training in the forests outside his home in Germany had made him the ultimate tree climbing machine. Having someone who could keep up with his agility was a surprise though. Tolansky was just as fast as him, and didn't fall nearly as much as the other x-men when he wanted a training partner. And to his surpriseToad was hopping right next to him.

"Vas is it slime ball? Am I to fast for you?", he said filled with a cheeky smile.

"Not at all, fuzzy. Id think your getting tired, foo'."

"Racing against a toad? I think not." And in a puff of smoke he was gone.

Todd hated when he did that. An unfair advantage he'd call it, if, you know, he wasn't a mutant with a 6-foot tongue. *BAMF* Fuzz was back as well as the horrible smell that seemed to linger when he ported. While he was still trying to figure out where he was, (blue fur blended into the shadows like a geek in a comic shop), he was tackled from above and they both landed in a heap on the ground. They both jumped up ready for a fight. Kurt had the upper hand here. While Kurt spent endless hours in the danger room, Todd was either watching T.V with Freddie or eating bugs. Not a very good routine for someone that was in a major fight every other week. Kurt took the first swing and got Todd right in the nose. Not hard enough to break but hard enough for it to hurt like a bitch. Toad was next, and as usual missed his target as he BAMF-ed away. Kurt always liked porting it made the whole looking like a blue demon almost worth it, but most importantly it gave him a second to think during a fight. Sheisse. To hard. Now he's going to hate you forever. And zen you port away? Real smooth, Kurt, real smooth. *BAMF* Back in reality. Toad was still recovering from his failed attempt at a punch when fuzzy popped up in front of him again.

"Yo dawg, we need to make a no portin' rule or somethin'."

"Fine but if _I_ cant port _YOU_ cant slime."

"What?! How is sliming bad? Its like the only useful thing I got with this damn x-gene!"

"Do you know how long it takes to get slime off you ven you are covered in fur?!"

"But dawg, mine are just sticky. Yours is useful and smells like ass"

"Mine smell?! I know my porting doesnt smell great, but your slime takes stink factor to a whole new level"

"Are you sayin my slime smells worse than your poofs, foo'?" slightly cracking a grin.

"Yes and it takes veeks to get ze smell out."

Toad falls to the ground and start bellowing with laughter.

"Vas is it? Vhy are you laughing?"

"Are you not listening to our conversation, dawg? You are trying to convince me my slime is worse than your poof a rotten eggs. Bahahhaha"

Kurt was still a little confused as to why he was laughing but he tried to join in

anyway. As the saying goes. If you cant beat 'em, join 'em.

Finally Scott called and he knew the fight was over. Time to get out of this

awkward situation toot suite.

Before Toad realized fuzzy was gone, and he was alone laughing in the woods.

"Fight must be over. Thanks for letting me know brotherhood" he muttered, grin slowly wearing off his face.

A/N: so this turned really weak at the end. I am so sorry for all those Kodd lovers who have been dissapointed by this. Post things that you would like to see in the story and I'll see what I can do.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Dont own the characters or Earth 11052. All property of Marvel.

A/N: Time for school. There is a lot of talking in this chapter. not sure if it works or not. also not really good at the american school system (im not from america) so let me know if i have made any mistakes. hasnt made its M rating yet, unless you count german swearing but it will soon. i dont want it to be a short 5 chapter story i want a good long story.

_Verdammt! Verdammt! Sheisse! Running late for school again. Knew I shouldn_'_t _

_of had a gut blaster this morning. _The amount of times he had been late for first

period Biology on a Monday, the teacher almost didn't care anymore.

"Kurt Wagner, do we need to discuss your tardiness again after school this afternoon?"

"Nein Miss. I'll be on time tomorrow I promise."

"You will because one more late class and you will be in remedial biology with

Mr Henkins."

_Mr Henkins?! I cant get stuck with him! I_'_ll be doing homework everyday and _

_never have a social life again! _

"Yes Miss."

He took his seat at the back of the class next to an empty chair, which house a guest about once a month. But Kurt wasn't too worried. His classmate was none other than Todd Tolansky. He knew he barely came to school and when he did 'class time' wasn't at the top of his list. The thing that bothered him the most was how he was edging closer and closer to remedial biology, while Todd, who never came to class was never questioned about his behaviour or truancy. He always felt like brining it up when he got questioned but was too much of a coward.

When the class had just settled down none other than Mr Tolansky walked, or should we say, hopped into class.

"Well look who decided to turn up."

"Yo Teach, though I better come in at least once in while or ya might forget who I am"

"That could never happen Tolansky. Now please take you seat."

This is exactly what Kurt was talking about. The Toad never got in trouble by their biology teacher. It just made him so angry.

Todd waltzed on down and sat right next to Nightcrawler. Well, not normal nightcrawler. The one that looked like a normal person.

They exchanged the usual looks of disgust and began to focus on the lesson.

Genetics. Kurt moaned inside his head. This was his worst area in biology. You would think he would know a lot about the subject living with the Professor and Jean, which all they seemed to talk about was Genetics and how it effected humans and mutants alike. But it just went in one ear and came out the other. After the teacher explained the basics she set some questions for the class to do.

**A single piece of coiled DNA is known as a what?**

_Phew and easy one to start. Chromosome. Next question._

**A change of the DNA in an organism that results in a new trait is known as a?**

_Verdammt. . . _

He looked around and all the class seemed to be working fine. Why the professor made everyone do biology was just cruel. It must have shown on his face cause Todd shuffled over and started talking to him.

"Seriously dawg? you don't know the answer to this one?"

"Shut up _Toad_. At least I'm trying."

"I've already done my work. I'm just waiting for the rest of the class. You want my help or not?"

"Vas do you know about biology?"

"You never questioned why a sophomore like me was in senior biology?"

"You are only a sophomore! But how come you are so smart in biology then?"

"Must be part of my _Mutation _dawg. Answer to question two, which you seem to not have done. But it ain't just bio I'm pretty good at technology and mechanics too."

"Sheisse. Even the toad is smarter than me."

"Not to make you feel even worse but I'm an awesome drawer too, foo'"

"Just when I think my life couldn't get any worse."

"Hey just cause I no a few things don't mean you got a better life than me."

"Miss Reuben will be putting me in remedial if I don't pick up my act. How is that not bad?"

"Fo real? Wow you must really suck."

"No kidding."

"Well uhhhh if you want, I could um tutor you?"

"Urmmm yeah. I guess, I mean we couldn't let the X-men know or they would have my head."

"Easy just say you have to do homework and stay back after school. I'll meet you in the library at 3:30."

"Okay . . . but if they find out I will never live it down. Studying with the Toad. What has my life come too."

"Sittin' right here foo'"

"Sorry, 3:30 then?"

A nod, and then the bell rand for lunch. They both bolted out for lunch. Kurt trying to get the better parts of the canteen lunch, and Todd trying to reach the bins before people scared the flies away. Delicious and nutritious.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: do not own any of the characters. all property of marvel

A/N: so this chapter is pretty short but i have had writers block for the past week hence the late upload but i hope you enjoy it anyway. Dont worry things will spice up soon.

Kurt's heart was pounding. He had convinced the X-Men that he was studying in the library but that still didn't stop him checking over his shoulder every two seconds. He got to the library door and hesitated. What the _Hell_ was he doing. He was meeting the youngest member of the brotherhood, the enemy team, for a study session on biology. What was he doing. But his feet started walking again and led him to a table in the most desolate part of the library.

He was early and his tail was having a hard time staying wrapped around his body. Soon it would be waving around the air with pre-study jitters.

Luckily he smelled a stench that no one could forget. His study partner was here.

"Yo"

"Guten Tag"

"You ready to be shocked by my amazing-ness in the field of biology?"

"Obviously not in the field of English."

"Don't judge me an' I wont judge you, dawg"

"Fine"

"So I thought we would start on the questions from last lesson"

"Ja, that's good."

Even though Todd was his junior he was very good at teaching and helping him understand the field that, _"Every mutant should know"_ to put in the words of Xavier.

By the end of the session Kurt had succesfly learnt the different aspects of a cell and what DNA was.

"Danke, Herr Tolansky."

"No probs, uhhh, Fuzzy, hehe"

"So same time tomorrow then?"

"Sure dawg. Chatcha later"

"Tschüs"

And with that the session was over. _Vell that vasnt so bad. _Thought Kurt. He may actually pass biology now. And with that thought he started porting home. Sticking to the shadows when he landed and in no time at all he was home. The main reason he ported home was, A – it was quick and B – it got rid of the smell of his study partner. Brimstone was a more normal smell for him than swamp and wet dog. He ported a couple more times in his room just to make sure, Wolverine was on student duty and he was sure that he would be able to smell it. When he thought the smell was gone he went downstairs for dinner. He ate more than most of the other students and x-men, but porting took a lot out of him and would need it if he didn't want to look like a twig. A blue fuzzy one at that.

Todd began his slow hop home, trying to think on how he had managed to score a study sesh with none other than Nightcrawler. Sure he had asked him, but the possibility of him saying yes had been none to zero. Its not like anyone was going to bounce on the opportunity to hang with the Toad.

The wind suddenly picked up, and Todd hurried his pace. Winter was coming which meant that he was either going to have to nick a jacket or go into hibernation for 3 months. He did not feel like doing the later.

He was soon home and in his bed before any of the brotherhood could question his late arrival home. He needed to defrost or he would freeze to death. First thing tomorrow he was stealing a jacket.

A/N: Tschüs is goodbye in german for all yall that didnt no. also please post comments on what you want to see happen in this story or what you think of it so far.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: A big thank you to the people who reviewed this story. you have made this worth while and the people who follow this story. I know it has been a while since i have uploaded, but i have had serious writters block and had looks of study work to do. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Disclamer: I do not own anything to do with X-Men Evolution

The week came and went in the blink of an eye, and so did the study sessions. But today was Friday, which meant tomorrow was the weekend. No school, just a butt ton of homework from every subject imaginable. Weekend danger room sessions with wolverine where enough to make the oldest x-men run and hide, but for a studying student it was hell on earth. Between the two hour danger room classes twice a day, you had to squeeze in your homework and social life. The latter wasn't really a problem for Kurt though. None of the other student really wanted to hang out with a blue fuzzy demon, even if he was just a fuzzy blue teddy bear. Every now and again he would have thoughts telling him to act like everyone saw him. A demon. But thanks to loving parents and the few friends that mattered it didn't really take hold.

Life in the brotherhood house was a little different. Weekends started with pick on the Toad day, then moved to annoy Pietro. Homework was never done. No work was ever done.

Todd had decided to go for a walk and see if he can find some gloves somewhere that would fit his webbed fingers right. A much harder task than one may seem. He decided to walk through the woods, he didn't feel like questions.

It was the first week of mildly cold weather and Kurt had managed to catch a cold. Kurt didn't mind the cold, and he hardly ever got sick from it but ever since he moved to Bayville he had caught any little bug that was floating around. And what made it worse was that every time he sneezed he ported somewhere random. He had no way of controlling it. And this is why he was not included in this weekends danger room sessions. Teleporting randomly in that room could lead to death was not an ideal situation for a 17 and a half-year-old.

Which was why he was locked in his room, trying not to port to far when he sneezed.

_Uh-oh, here we go again . . ._

**ACHOOOO!**

_Being sick is the vorst. _

He regained his senses and looked around. Well he wasn't in his room, that was that much. He had ended up near a pond somewhere, and it had just started to snow.

_Great, now this cold is only going to get worse. . . Verdammt._

He got up and was ready to port back to his bedroom when a surprise sneeze came and attacked him out of no-where. !**BAMF!**

This time he almost drop tackled someone on re-entry, but before he realized who, he sneezed again, taking both people on a wild trip to the woods just outside the school.

"What the hell?" said a very familiar voice.

_Oh scheisse, of all the people to port into and take across Bayville . . ._

"Fuzzy?"

_Cover blown._

"Oh hey Todd, hehe sorry about that, *cough*"

"What you doing porting all over town takin' defenceless people for rides, yo?"

"Yeah, well sorry again, but I'm sick, and when im sick, I sneeze, and when I sneeze I port somewhere unknown."

"Jeeze, I thought sneezing slime balls was bad but this takes the cake, dawg."

"Yeah, uhh, do you want –**ACHOO**-"

"Nightcreep?"

**BANG**

_Oh good, too far, just upside down, in a tree, wunderbar . . ._

Todd turned around to the sight of a crumple ball of fuzz in a tree. _Jeez the creeps got it bad._

"You right up there Blue?"

"Ja, wunderbar."

A quick poof and he was back on the ground in front of Toad.

"So as I vas asking earlier, did you need a lift anywhere, after I took you on a trip to the other side of town?"

"You don't look to good, you sure you want to be porting anywhere, foo'?"

"Ja, its fine, I mean I did just tackle you."

"Okay, You think you could take me to the mall?"

"Sure, just don't let go or you could end up in another dimension."

"Hahah, your joking right?"

"Nein"

And with that they ported to a street just outside the mall, and as soon as they landed Kurt fell asleep. Too much porting can do that to people.

"Kurt?" said a worried Toad as soon as they landed.

"Ahh come on Nightcreep, don't do this to me, you are not exactly dressed for public outings, KURT" He shook Nightcrawler until he finally work up, first looking calm and then a look of horror.

"Mein Gott, Did I just fall asleep after a port?"

"Yeah dawg, may not want to do that again. Scared the living daylights out of me. When you said you where ok to port this is not what I meant, nightcreep."

"Ja, neither did I. Sorry again. This time for falling asleep."

"'Sall good. but are you sure you are ok to get home?"

"Umm, Ja, yes. I should make it in one port, so if I fall asleep it wont matter."

"Alright, so ill see ya later then, foo'"

"Tchüs"

He ported and just as he said he did it in one trip, although not quite making the bed, and fell asleep on the floor.

Todd shook his head when he was gone. _That kid is going to get himself killed, now where can I get glove, yo'_

__A/N: Whats going to happen next? Will kurt get over his cold? Will Todd find a pair of gloves?All will be revealed in the next chapter


End file.
